dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hyo Ri
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이효리 / Lee Hyo Rithumb|327px *'También conocida como:' Hyori Lee / Hyolee *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante , Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10 de mayo,1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm. *'Peso: '''50 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Familia:' Hermano y hermana menor. Biografía Lee Hyori (En coreano, hangul: 이효리; hanja 李孝利), es una cantante y actriz surcoreana, nacida el 10 de mayo de 1979 en la localidad de Cheongwon del mencionado país. Despegó su carrera en el grupo de pop surcoreano Fin.K.L. Su primer álbum fue un éxito, ganando muchos "Daesangs" (el equivalente coreano al premio "Artista del Año") para ese álbum. Se define actualmente como la artista mejor pagada de Corea Del Sur. Además es considearada con un símbolo sexual asiático. Dramas * Family Outing (2008-2009) * On Air (SBS, 2008) cameo * Sang Sang Plus (2008) * Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007) * Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) * Running Man Películas *Virgin Snow (Corea/Japón) (2007) *May 18 / Splendid Holiday (2006) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *The King and the Clown (왕의 남자) (2005) *Flying Boys( 발레교습소) (2004) *Hotel Venus (호텔 비너스) (2004) Anuncios *Anycall (Samsung) Anymotion, Anyclub y Anystar (2005-2006) *Gmarket *Ace Cama *Anystyle *Paloma *Ragnarok *Mango Bebida *Calvin Klein Jeans (2007) *Isa Knox con Jessica Alba (2007) *Dwae Ji Bar (Helado) *Soju (Bebida tradicional coreana) *Hyundai (2009) *Guess (2009) Discografia 'Albums' {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; " {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);"|'Album''' ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);"|'Informacion' ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);"|'Lista de canciones ' |- |140px | style="text-align: center; "| "Stylish..." Vol.1 '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18.08.2003 | #Prologue (Drum&Bass) #  One two three N'four #  바보처럼 (Sadness) #10 MINUTES #얼음 #이브, 낙원에 잠들다 #Remember Me #  오늘따라 # Do Me #Hey Girl #  지워버려 #어느 째즈바 #Only One #미안해요(Ghost) # 클레오파트라 #Hot Girl |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | "Dark Angel" Vol.2 Fecha de lanzamiento: 13.02.2006 | #Get Ya! #깊이 #Straight Up #Dark Angel #Dear Boy #겨울 시선 #Closer #Stealing a Glance Remix #Shall We Dance? #노예 #EMMM #2 Faces #Last Goodbye |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | "It's Hyorish" Vol.3 Fecha de lanzamiento: 28.06.2008 | #천하무적 이효리 (Unrivaled Lee Hyori)" #Lesson    #U-Go-Girl - with 낯선 (Natsun)" #사진첩 (Photo Album)    #이발소 집 딸 (A Barbershop’s Daughter) #Don’t Cry #괜찮아질까요? - with Bigtone (Do You Think It’ll Be Ok?)   #Sexyboy" - with Wheesung #빨간자동차 (Red car)" - with Kim Gun Mo #Hey Mr. Big #P.P.P (Punky Punky Party)" - With 낯선 (Natsun) #My Life (외국곡) (Foreign Song) # Unusual - with Seo Jung Hwan |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | "H-LOGIC" Vol.4 'Fecha de lanzamiento: ' 12.04.2010 | # I'm Back # Love Sign -Feat by 상추(마이티마우스) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - Feat by Ceejay of Freshboyz #Feel The Same # Bring It Back -Feat by 베카(애프터스쿨), 전지윤(포미닛) # Highlight -Feat by Bizzy #그네 -Feat by 개리(리쌍) #Scandal #100 Percent #Want Me Back #How Did We Get -Duet by 대성(빅뱅)   #So cold #Get 2 Know -Feat by Double K #MEMORY -Feat by Bizzy |} 'Singles & Colaboraciones' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '''Ex-miembro de Fin.K.L '' *'Educación: '''Universidad Gukmin, Kyung Hee University (importante en los estudios de los medios de comunicación y ciencias sociales) *'Religión: '''Cristiana *Según la prensa, tuvo una corta relación con Bi (Rain) *Le da impresion los bichos. *Le gusta molestar mucho a Yoo Jae Suk, ya que se llevan muy bien. *Ella y Yoo Jae Suk son conocidos como "Los Hermanos de la Nacion" en Family Outing. *Es amiga de Lee Chun Hee y Park Ye Jin *Recientemente viajo a Africa a ayudar a niños. *Le gusta el grupo BIGBANG. *Lee Hyo Ri declaró que lo que más le importa de un chico es su trasero. Dice que cuando conoce a un chico a la primera parte donde se desvían sus ojos es a las posaderas y que en su TOP 3 el primero y con diferencia sigue siendo su amigo Rain. *Es cercana a Lee Jun Ki. *Ama a los animales, ella donó 87.000 de dolares a la coalición por los derechos de los animales y lanzo una edicion especial de su calendario, en el que incluian fotos suyas y de su perro adoptado, Soonshim. *Daesung de Big Bang dijo que ella es mejor en el escenario que en la vida real, refiriendose a que ya que son cercanos ella es un poco mandona. *T.O.P de BIG BANG la beso en MKMF *Es vegetariana. *Es reconocida por su tolerancia al alcohol. *Lee Hyori está saliendo con el cantante y compositor, Lee Sang Soon. Representante de Lee Hyori dijo que ha sido un poco menos de cinco meses desde que empezamos a salir, lo que confirma, "Sang Lee Hyori y Lee Soon se han conocido desde hace más de un año, pero sólo han estado saliendo durante los últimos cinco meses."."Es cierto que están saliendo, pero en este momento es exagerado decir que están enamorados", dijo el representante de Hyori. *Ella contó que antes de su debut trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante en donde fue descubierta por un productor. *Ella comenzó su fama precisamente en ese restaurante ya que muchas personas acudían al lugar solamente para poder apreciar su belleza y carisma, de hecho esa popularidad llegó a oídos de un productor quien la busco y quedo encantado por su belleza, carisma y talento. *Ella debutó en el grupo femenino Fin K.L. *Se dice que la nueva (o siguiente) Lee Hyo Ri podria ser HyunA de 4Minute o YuRi de Girls Generation; votado por los mejores grupos del K-Pop y fans. *Es la mujer ideal del idol Kim Hyun Joong (trabajaron en la misma agencia por un tiempo).Inluso en el programa de Family Outing el mostro su despresio a la presentacion donde T.O.P (de BIGBANG ) la beso repondiendo ella que por que no habia intentando nada con ella si a el le gustaba. El contesto que inluso de pues de volverse un reconocido idol la seguia viendo como una estrella. Galería De Fotos ck_hyori_lee_01.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri Lee_Hyori_31.jpg Lee_Hyori_111308_2_0.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri 7227595699d6cb82c24olk2.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri Lee Hyo Ri.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri Lee_Hyori_Top_Girl_Clothings_3.jpg Lee-hyori-0010.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri Vspsb9.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri Lee Hyori 10.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri Lee_Hyori_26.jpg|lee hyori hyori.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri 379f41181d36a30b_leehyori_hlogic_2.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri 471af9c889382eeeb749e654faf55f41_large.jpg|Lee Hyori & Soonshim tumblr_lru3bhrdyF1qg50tio5_250.jpg Lee Hyo Ri3.jpg|Lee Hyo Ri leehyoriwall.jpg Lee_hyori_south_korean_photo_by_christopher_peterson.jpg lee-hyori.jpg hyori_lee_hyori_cosmo_wall_2007_8IHAatH.jpg 38-4.jpg 76a11121b887dba2eb5c4caedc819aba.jpg Hyori-Lee-i114307.jpg its_hyorish_le.jpg lee-hyori-2852-2560x1600.jpg lee-hyori-kpop-girl-power-21784749-430-573.jpg 20120509_leehyoridivajackson Lee Hyori transforms into legendary pop icon Michael Jackson.jpg Lee_Hyori_Top_Girl_Clothings_4.jpg Enlaces *Inglés Wikipedia *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (hpg) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter Official *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team Videos thumb|left|270px|Lee Hyori - 10 Minutes thumb|right|272px|Lee Hyori - Get Ya thumb|left|270px|Hyori Lee - Shall We Dance? thumb|right|270px|Lee Hyo Ri - Hey Mr. Big thumb|left|270px|Lee Hyori - hey girl thumb|right|270px|Lee Hyori - Anymotion thumb|left|270px|Lee Hyori ft. Teddy (1TYM) - Anyclub Part 1 thumb|right|270px|Lee Hyori ft. Teddy (1TYM) - Anyclub Part 2 thumb|270px|right|Lee Hyori (Feat. Wilber Pan) - As Long As I Love You thumb|left|270px|Lee Hyori ft. Lee Junki (& Park Bom of 2NE1) - Anystar thumb|right|270px|Lee Hyori - Chitty Chitty bang bang thumb|left|270px|Lee Hyori - U-Go-Girl thumb|left|300px Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo